


Ten Feet Underground

by LarryHappened



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Rape, Sad Louis, Underage - Freeform, underage relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHappened/pseuds/LarryHappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a victim of rape and kidnapping. <br/>Harry is a psychiatrist.. The psychiatrist who is assigned to Louis' case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Feet Underground

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I decided to write whilst watching a bit of Catfish. I apologise in advance if it makes no sense(:

At the young and vulnerable age of eight, Louis Tomlinson was kidnapped and raped. It seemed as if he had vanished off of the face of the Earth until 2 years later, when they finally found him.. In a highly unstable state of mind. 

The kidnapper/rapist was arrested and put into an extremely high-security prison. Louis was sent home after months of check ups and tests but unfortunately his parents couldn't handle his odd behaviour and so Louis was put into care. 

Louis' carers were given thousands of contacts for therapists and psychiatrists yet none of them seemed to help or suit Louis. The poor lad would go into office after office and still come out the same as he was before and so they would try another psychiatrist, who, yet again, wouldn't help him the slightest bit. This cycle went on for two years until no one could take it anymore. 

Jay and Dan, Louis' carers stopped taking him and they helped him as best as they could at home. 

The couple had two daughters, Lottie and Felicite, who both absolutely adored the young boy with all of their hearts. Not even the two lovely girls could make Louis feel more comfortable or happier. It was horrible for the family to watch a boy of only 12 be in so much pain and show no evidence of getting better. 

So that's why, when a well known and the very best psychiatrist contacted them they jumped right on it and set up an appointment. If anyone could help Louis, it would be this man. They were sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small amount of background information on Louis and his life, hence why it's so short. I hope to upload another chapter today, which will be from Louis' point of view, third person, but with Louis being the main character.   
> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave a comment and kudos for future chapters!


End file.
